


(when i watch the world burn) all i think about is you

by ReadingDiamond



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingDiamond/pseuds/ReadingDiamond
Summary: Did Klaus not remember him? Maybe he went around telling lots of people they were going to die. Did that mean Dave wasn’t going to die? He was so confused.rated for swearing
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	(when i watch the world burn) all i think about is you

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! title is from bastille's song of the same name. let me know if you want me to continue this? have a great day!

The first thing Dave Katz thought when he saw Klaus Hargreaves for the second time was ‘ _fuck_ ’. The second thing was also ‘ _fuck_ ’.  
Different ‘fucks’, though.  
The first was a ‘fuck, he’s hot’, which was followed by a torrent of ‘no’s and ‘we aren’t going there’s. Which, really, was technically the second thought, but when Dave would look back on this moment, it wouldn’t be what he remembered.  
The second was a ‘fuck, I’m not ready to die’.  
Uncle Brian would probably threaten to wash his mouth out with soap for swearing. Dave didn’t put it past him to actually do it, too. His parents both died in the war, as did his grandfather, and he never knew his other grandparents. He was an only child, and so was his mother, and the only family he had known for a decade and half was Uncle Brian. But try as he might, he couldn’t bring himself to like the man. (Ha, Dave thought, fuck you- and with that, Uncle dear, is a trifecta of fucks).  
But. Klaus.  
It wasn’t the second time he saw Klaus, not really. The second time was in the diner, when he hit him. Klaus didn’t look hurt, or angry. He just looked...sad. Guilty. Which made no sense, because Dave was the one who should have felt guilty.  
Dave signed up for the army with Klaus’ blood still crusted around his knuckles.  
He was bleeding now, Klaus was. It was dripping down the side of his ear. One of his fingers was plugging the ear, the other hand curled around a briefcase glowing blue light. The same blue light that had surrounded Klaus when he just appeared. Because, you see, he had. Appeared, that it. He wasn’t in the room before Dave had woken up. He walked onto the bus with them, but he wasn't one of them. He wasn’t meant to be there- because he hadn’t been there, not when Dave had fallen into a fitful sleep. He had just...appeared.  
It was Klaus, alright, though - same emerald green eyes, same curly brown hair (though it was much shorter than it had been), same skinny frame, same defined cheekbones - but he looked different. It wasn’t just that he was even skinnier than he had been when Dave last saw him, and it wasn’t just the shorter hair. This Klaus, Klaus of ‘68 as apposed to Klaus of ‘63 looked younger. That wasn’t possible. You couldn’t get younger. But Klaus, Dave mused, probably could, seeing as he could apparently also just appear out of thin air. He looked younger, and more scared. The Klaus Dave had met before looked desperate, but this Klaus had darting, wild eyes and was curled protectively into himself. This Klaus looked less sad, though. He did look sad - no, not sad, lonely, Dave thought - but that Klaus was much more sad. You couldn’t tell it by looking at him - when he first walked into the shop Dave couldn’t - but you could by the way he spoke, slowly and quietly, as if he wasn’t used to being listened to. You could tell it by the way his smile never met his eyes, and dropped as soon as he thought nobody was looking. This Klaus looked lonely, and this Klaus looked a little sad, but nowhere near as much.  
Having apparently scanned the space in front of him as much as he could, Klaus looked behind him. Dave braced for the recognition - he remembered Klaus oh so perfectly - but it never came. His eyes brushed over the people he was sitting next to in a millisecond, and yeah, sure, he stopped when he saw Dave, but only for a second.  
Did Klaus not remember him? Maybe he went around telling people they were going to die. Did that mean Dave wasn’t going to die? He was so, so confused. Deciding the best way to go about it was to talk to Klaus, Dave shifted forward. Walked over to Klaus. Took a breath (that was entirely justified, he thought, seeing as he was talking to a guy who told him he was going to die, was apparently ready to do anything to stop him from enlisting, disappeared, and then showed up five years later apparently not remembering any of it).  
“Hi, I’m Dave.” He offered his hand. Klaus took it. His palm was cold. He gave Dave a weak smile.  
“Klaus.”


End file.
